


Name

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Ghost!Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: A/n: Was listening to my sad guy(tm) playlist and Name came on and just really shook me.Warnings: Harry died in the war and is a ghost.A/u: Drarry, Ghost!Harry, Pre-Established Relationship.





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Was listening to my sad guy(tm) playlist and Name came on and just really shook me.
> 
> Warnings: Harry died in the war and is a ghost.
> 
> A/u: Drarry, Ghost!Harry, Pre-Established Relationship.

_"We grew up way too fast_

_And now there's nothing to believe_

_And reruns all become our history_

_A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio_

_And I won't tell no one your name"_

-Goo Goo Dolls, _Name_

* * *

**Draco** **stared** across the dim-lit of the hall, a statue stood tall towards the back with chairs facing it and a podium. It was all empty, he was late. More than that the memorial was over, had been for some time. The place was cleared out and empty and Draco was by himself.

But then, again, he always was.

Draco stared up at the statue in silence, wrapping his arms around himself and giving his arms a small rub as he approached. He never thought he'd find himself there, he never thought he'd find himself saying goodbye but he was. He couldn't help it, he couldn't move on without doing this. He knew that or so he hoped anyway - he'd be able to move on.

It was with a sinking feeling in his stomach that he stopped less than five feet from the statue, Harry James Potter standing tall and unreachable before him, dressed in his Hogwarts Quidditch Jersey. The one that was still laying inside Draco's trunk after the last night they spent together before the summer.

Before he left, before The War, before he...

_"Malfoy?_ "

Draco froze, swallowing a gasp and turning slowly.

_"I never thought I'd find you here."_

"It's only been one day, Potter," Draco snarked back, trying to for normal. But normal was hard when you could stare through the man you loved.

Harry grinned that grin. That care-free, that 'I didn't leave you alone', that 'it's almost like I'm real and ali-'. Draco shook his head and looked away, back to the statue. It was easier to stare at Harry Potter in gold than it was to see through him.

" _What do you want from this?"_

"Peace," Draco answered immediately, dropping down to a seat and leaning himself against Harry's leg.

" _I thought I gave you peace?"_

"I hadn't seen you in a year, Potter!" Draco snapped and his eyes flashed to the ghost. "A whole year. You left one night and never came back... you left me in that house. That fucking house. And I had to go back to school, I had to go back to that life and I had to suffer because you left me!"

Harry stared back blankly. The shape of his body holding out his arms as he listened, he almost looked warmed and inviting but then again he was a ghost. Draco could stare through him, Draco knew if he reached out to take his hand or accept that hug it'd feel like Draco was going through a swamp.

But he wanted to, he wanted to crawl right into those arms and hold him.

"You left me," Draco shook his head, his arms wrapping around himself tightly. "And, when you came back it wasn't for me, was it?"

_"In a way..."_ Harry's voice shook as he answered.

"It was for _them_."

Harry snorted, " _you've always been this way."_

"You are my bloody world, Potter! And I was just a fun fling."

" _That's not true and you know it,"_ Harry whispered, " _stop."_

Draco flushed, he did know better than that but it didn't change his pain. It didn't change how he felt right then. "You came for all of them, Potter."

" _I came for you,"_ Harry hissed, " _or do you not remember my first priority?"_

Draco hated the fact his heart sped up at the question, he hated the fact it drove him crazy. "I'm not here for that."

" _I know, peace, right?"_ Harry smiled and he came to Draco's level, " _are you taking me home with you?"_

"Wh-What?" Draco muttered, "I'm trying to move on Potter, not take you with me!"

" _I'll be lonely,"_ Harry answered softly, " _no place to go..."_

"Don't do this to me," Draco closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the statue leg. "Please, I'm begging you, Harry."

Harry watched him in question, and got up to his full height floating just above the ground, " _I'm sorry, I'll leave."_ He said and started backing up but before he went too far Draco reached forward for his arm. He felt the solid form of Draco pass through him, their drastic differences in tone showing and Harry met his eyes watching him swallow roughly.

"Where _would_ you go?"

" _Home,"_ Harry whispered, his voice soft like the wind.

"Come with me, then, you don't need to be there like... like an object for their viewing pleasure." Draco sneered, "you can stay with me."

Harry couldn't help his smile, it grew wider and shook Draco to his core. " _Take me to my real home, Draco."_

The blonde got up to his feet, dropping his arm to his side and turned to leave with Harry Potter by his side.


End file.
